fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Utsukushi
|font = black|appearance = Episode 2: New students, New friends|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Amethyst Charm Bracelet}} Rebecca Utsukushi (レベッカ・ウツクシ Rebecca Utsukushi, Rebecca Swift in the English dub) is one of the main characters in Idol Storm. Her image color is lavender, she is a sexy-type idol, her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Romance Kiss" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance Rebecca has very long red violet hair and wears a lavender dress and cute jewellery (a heart necklace and cute earrings) and wears light purple stockings and lilac mary jane shoes. Personality Rebecca Utsukushi is a positive 13-year-old girl who often speaks english in her sentences. Her catchphrase is "Lovely~!" (ラブリ Raburi~!). History Auditioning for the Academy Rebecca attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her being talented. Relationships Yuuka Amano Rebecca and Yuuka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Yume Kawaii Rebecca and Yume first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Ri Midoriki Rebecca and Ri first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Madoka Mino Rebecca gets along pretty well with Madoka but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Sakura Chinen Rebecca and Sakura first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends and they get along really well especially since they share some similarities. Akane Kenjou Rebecca and Akane first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Noemi Kagamine Rebecca and Noemi first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Rebecca and Hibiki first meet at a class after seeing Rebecca and Alice get lost in the school and whilst Hibiki helps them find their way, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Kira Akarui Rebecca and Kira first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends and they are roommates at the academy. Alice Skye Rebecca and Alice first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Rebecca and Honoka first meet at the audition, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka often said that Rebecca is way too positive thinking. Honoka always thinks logically. But once, Rebecca's positive vibes helped her got through an important performance. She's very thankful for her but never admit it. Both become good friends. Trivia *She puts alot of english words in her sentences. Her favorite catchphrase is Lovely. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 진리 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Rebecca ** Thailand: รีเบคก้า ** China and Hong Kong: 美北卡 ** Saudi Arabia: ريبيكا ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Rebecca ** Portugal and Brazil: Natalia ** Russia: Ребекка ** Serbia: Ребецца Gallery rebecca.png|Rebecca in casual clothes Rebecca school uniform.png|Rebecca in her school uniform Rebecca Magical Purple Coord.jpg|Rebecca Utsukushi in her Magical Purple Coord Idol Storm Rebecca.png|Rebecca Utsukushi in her Magical Purple Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Rebecca and her group Starclub Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Sexy Idol